Don't return to Neverland
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Wendy is rescued from death by Hook, but then her life becomes one that is worse than Death. She is made to serve the pirates, and forced to watch her friends die. She dies with them. Sad ending.
1. Prologue

(This is my fourth fanfic. Like all my others, it's not great, and once again, the chapters are short. Sorry about that. I do hope people enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, just like with all my other fanfics.

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to JM Barrie and Great Ormond Street Hospital…the plotline, however, does belong to me. Unfortunately)

Prologue

Wendy sat writing a letter in the Nursery.

She was now seventeen years old and her parents were expecting her to marry. In fact, she was betrothed. But Wendy, who had never forgotten her adventures in Never-land, didn't want that life. She didn't want to grow up, marry, and have children of her own. She wanted to live forever as a child. If she couldn't do that, if she couldn't live forever as a child, then she wouldn't live at all.

She finished writing her suicide note and signed it with her name. She had explained her choice to die rather than grow up, and that she still loved her parents, but she no longer wished to live. Then Wendy put the note inside an envelope with the word 'Read' on the front, licked it, closed it, kissed it and set it down on the desk. She walked to the window ready to jump out of it into the garden below, to her death. She hadn't said in the letter how she planned to kill herself, so after reading it they most likely wouldn't immediately look out of the window.

They'd find her eventually though, and when they do find her, they'll probably wish they hadn't forced her to marry; because if they hadn't done that, she may not have made the decision to take her own life.

She stood, teetering on the edge of the large window, and closed her eyes.

"Oh Peter. If only you had come back. If only I could have returned to Never-land. I don't want to grow up. Oh Peter." She sighed into the night air, her voice rippling out over Victorian London. She could hear the voices of the city, the sound of horse-drawn carriages, the sound of bird singing their night-time songs and the sound the wind rustling through a ships sails.

Wait. That isn't right. Wind through a ships sails is not a London sound. Wendy opened her eyes and as she did, she fell forward out of the window. Instead of falling to her death as a result of hitting the ground though, like she had planned, she fell onto the wooden deck of a ship a few feet below, and was momentarily knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

(This is my fourth fanfic. Like all my others, it's not great, and once again, the chapters are short. Sorry about that. I do hope people enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, just like with all my other fanfics.

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to JM Barrie and Great Ormond Street Hospital…the plotline, however, does belong to me. Unfortunately)

Chapter One

"Why, Miss Wendy, surely you have more sense in you to stand on the edges of windows." Captain James Hook said to Wendy as he eyes fluttered open about twenty seconds later. Wendy recognised the voice, realised she was on a ship and flipped herself over so she was lying on her back instead of her front. She sat up, and then stood up, drawing herself to her full height as she stood, seemingly unafraid, before her ex- arch nemesis. Unfortunately, her 5ft8 height still seemed rather small next to his 6ft3. Especially seems her body was smaller looking in the large, figure hiding, white nightgown she was wearing; similar to the one she wore many years ago.

"I have sense, Hook. I was stood on the edge of the window for a reason. I had a plan. It would have worked too, if you and your ship hadn't come along and spoiled it." Wendy told him, taking a step towards him, prodding him in the chest. On the outside she seemed angry and confident, on the inside she was scared, nervous and just wanted to escape back to the safety of the Nursery; although neither of her younger brother's were there. The crew was shocked she had just poked their fierce captain. They expected him to slash her throat right there for insolence, but instead, he continued talking.

"Am I to believe, Miss Wendy, that my ship stopped you from hitting the ground, and that you were planning to fling yourself from that very window….to your death?" Hook asked with a fake expression of shock on his face. Wendy thought about how to answer. She could tell the truth and reveal the fact she was about to commit suicide which she would then have to explain, or she could lie and make up some story. Wendy, unfortunately, had been raised never to lie though.

"You are correct." She replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest, which Hook noted had grown; a lot. She titled her hips, leaning on one leg, in an angry manner. She threw the tapping of her foot into the mix. She looked thoroughly annoyed and impatient.

"Why, Miss Wendy, I'd have never put you down as the sort to do that sort of thing." Hook said lazily, glancing at the well-kept fingernails on his left hand.

"And why is that Captain?" she asked curiously, with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Because, Miss Wendy, you are a little girl, and little girls do not plan to kill themselves." He replied, hoping to get a rise out of Wendy, and that's exactly what he got.

"A little girl! A little girl!" she repeated twice. "I am not a little girl. I am a young woman. I mean….look at me. Do I look like a little girl?" she asked, suddenly gripping the back of her night-gown and pulling. The effect that little stunt had was to pull the shapeless night-gown around her body; showing off her ample bosom, curvy womanly hips and full, round, pert buttocks. She released the night-gown, much to the dismay of the crew and Captain as it stopped showing off her womanly figure, and continued. "Also, the only reason I was going to throw myself out of the building is because I wish to be a little girl. I don't want to grow up. As I was about to jump I was wishing about how much I want to return to Never-land. I don't want to be a grown-up, nor do I want to be a little girl. All I wanted was to be me, who I am now, but in Never-land; where I'd never have to grow up and _marry_." As she hissed the last word, Hook's expression changed. He understood now.

"Am I to understand Miss Wendy that your parents were forcing you to get married?" Hook asked, trying to seem sympathetic.

"Yes." Wendy grumbled.

"Why, we can't have that can we?" Hook said, turning to his crew, who shook his head. "Why waste your beauty, your intellect, your….story telling skills….on a man who your parents want you to marry. Miss Wendy, come with us. Now. To Never-land. You don't have to marry, nor do you have to die." Hook offered.

Wendy Darling looked up, as she had been staring at her bare feet. Her face was one of delight.

"Can I really?" she asked "Would you really take me to Never-land…again?" Hook nodded. Wendy leaped forward and hugged him for a moment, completely excited. It was a good thing the Captain had lowered his arm moments before, otherwise she'd have impaled herself on his hook, and that would have been such a waste. "Could I have 5 minutes to pack some things?" she asked. Hook nodded again. She smiled and broke away from the hug. She hopped off the deck into the Nursery. Some of the crew watched as she scurried around the Nursery, grabbing an assortment of clothes. A few of them were luckily enough to glance her underwear as it went into the bag she was filling. After about four minutes she was done, and she climbed back out of the window onto the deck of the ship.

"I'm ready." She told Hook. "Can we go? I so wish to go back there; to see Peter, the lost boys, the Indians, the fairies, the mermaids. All of it." She said. Hook's face darkened for a moment.

"My dear. You would be returning with us. Not with Pan. He'd have no role in your life. You'd be living on the ship, as a pirate or a cook or a story-teller, not on the island as some mother to a couple of boys." Hook explained. Wendy's face fell.

"I want to be with Peter though." She said sullenly, looking at the ground. She didn't see the flash of red entering Hook's eyes. The crew stepped backwards. "I think I'd prefer to stay here. The life of a pirate, or a cook, or a story-teller" she began listing the jobs he'd offered.

"Or a ships-whore." Hook added.

"Or a ships-whore" she added automatically, not processing the words. "Is not for me. Sorry, I refuse your offer." She said graciously.

"Except Miss Wendy. You have forgotten that we are pirates. You have also forgotten that you're stood on my ship with a bag full of your clothes. You've also not thought about the fact that we don't care if you want to come or not, you're coming." He said. Just then two pirates grabbed each of Wendy's arms. She began thrashing around.

"No. Hook. Let me go. You can't do this. I don't want to be a pirate. Or a cook. Or even a story teller." Wendy cried out.

"Ah, well that's the beauty of it. We don't want you to be any of those things. Or haven't you forgotten my suggestion?" Hook asked. Wendy thought for a moment before she remembered, and the horror dawned upon her. She whispered the words.

"Ships-whore."


	3. Chapter 2

(This is my fourth fanfic. Like all my others, it's not great, and once again, the chapters are short. Sorry about that. I do hope people enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, just like with all my other fanfics.

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to JM Barrie and Great Ormond Street Hospital…the plotline, however, does belong to me. Unfortunately)

(This chapter contains non-consentual sex, so if you don't like that, don't read)

Chapter Two

The two crew members had dragged Wendy kicking and screaming to the Captain's cabin as the ship flew out of London towards Never-land. They kicked open the door and walked her inside, throwing her onto the bed. The captain came into the room behind them and watched. They left her on the bed and walked to him. The Captain nodded his thanks to the crew members before sending them out and shutting the door on them.

"My, Miss Wendy, how much you're grown. I'd love to see how much you've grown even more, so kindly remove your nightgown." He said gently hoping she'd resist because it would be so much more fun if she did.

"Never." Wendy spat, here eyes narrowed at Hook.

Hook grinned in an eerie manner. His eyes flashed red, and this time Wendy noticed it; and it terrified her. Hook crossed the room in three long strides and before Wendy could react he had jumped onto the bed, crushing her frame under his. He pinned her arms above her head, pressing them into the mattress.

"I'm stronger than you. I can overpower you. And if you struggle, it only arouses me more." He whispered into her ear as he inhaled the scent of her hair. Despite this warning Wendy continued to wriggle underneath him, trying to get free. She could feel him hardening against her. He pulled himself up and straddled her, holding her down with his weight. He grabbed her left arm and tied it to the bedpost using some nearby rope. Then he did the same with her right arm. He moved down her body and grabbed her legs, which were thrashing around. He tied her left leg to the bed post, and then managed to tie the right one as well. He stood up off the bed and admired his handiwork; Wendy was now laying spread eagle on his bed with each limb tied to a bedpost. The only thing spoiling the image was her nightgown. He moved up her body and gripped the neckline, and then he placed his hook on it, and ripped down the entire way. Then he ripped up each sleeve and pulled the material out from under her. She was laid naked on is bed. The cold night air was drifting in through the window, and her nipples hardened instantly. She blushed at being naked before her enemy, before a man…before a handsome man…a handsome man who could kill her easily.

"Please don't kill me." Wendy begged.

"My dear. Why on earth would I kill you?" Hook asked.

"Because you're a heartless monster." She replied. Hooks eyes turned red. He stood up and started removing his clothes. With each item he said one or two words.

"My dear…..I will….not be…killing you yet…..because…you're just….too damn….useful." he said, standing naked before her. He lay down on top of her, his hardened member poking her thigh. Wendy closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Hook gripped her head and turned it forcefully, making her look at him. "Open your eyes." He ordered. Wendy kept them closed, but she opened them when she felt his hook against her ribcage. "Don't make me repeat orders. Now…look at me as I break you…understand? I want to see the pain in your eyes. Now, are you a virgin?" Hook asked.

"Yes." Wendy said weakly.

"Excellent." Hook replied. He gripped Wendy's hips and suddenly thrust himself inside her. She was pretty dry so he hurt both him and her. She screamed with pain. He didn't manage to get in far enough to break her hymen. "Damn." Hook cursed. He'd made a mistake. He hated making mistakes. "Why aren't you wet girl?" he asked, raising his hook to her neck.

"I don't know what you mean." Wendy sobbed. Hook growled with frustration.

"Down here. Why aren't you wet?" he asked, stroking her private area with his fingers. Wendy shuddered.

"I don't know Hook. I don't know." She said truthfully. "I don't know why I'm not, I don't know why you want me to be, and I don't know how to be wet."

"Well…I do." Hook said, as he continued to stroke up and down between her parted lips. Slowly he felt her moisten. "That…is being wet." He said a few minutes later when he had touched her enough to make her sufficiently wet. "Now…hopefully…this will work this time. Now remember Miss Wendy…look at me as I do this." Hook ordered once again, before he repeated his actions from before. Wendy maintained eye contact as she screamed with pain, and as Hook managed to get inside her entirely, breaking her hymen. He pulled out, and wiped the small amount of blood of his penis and wiped it on Wendy's stomach. "Blood." He whispered, before thrusting back into her. She screamed in pain, and tears rolled down her cheek, but she never stopped looking at Hook's face as he pumped in and out of her, not even trying to bring her pleasure. He used her completely. When he finished, he groaned with ecstasy, and then pulled out. Wendy felt something trickle down her thigh. "Lovely." Hook said "I love the feel of virgins." He smirked cruelly, before grabbing his clothes and stomping into his en-suite bathroom, leaving Wendy tied to his bed; naked, with her own blood on her stomach, and Hook's semen dripping down her thigh.


	4. Chapter 3

(This is my fourth fanfic. Like all my others, it's not great, and once again, the chapters are short. Sorry about that. I do hope people enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, just like with all my other fanfics.

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to JM Barrie and Great Ormond Street Hospital…the plotline, however, does belong to me. Unfortunately)

Chapter Three

Wendy had cried herself to sleep after that ordeal. Hook didn't come back, and for that she was glad.

She was woken the next morning by Hook who came in to tell her some bad news.

"You're going to be serving not only me, but all the crew members on this ship, sexually, from now on."

Wendy broke down crying. Then Hook had brought in two of his favourite crew members, and the three of them had 'had a go' with Wendy. After that, they'd untied her and allowed her to wash herself.

Later Hook returned with some lunch. He set it in front of her and began to talk.

"I'm going to be plainly honest. Either you start obeying, doing as you are told and being willing…or we're going to continue to force you, and we'll tire of you sometime, and just kill you. Your choice. Continual rape then death…or an easy life with some sex here and there…and you live. Unless we grow tired of you, then you die anyway." Hook explained.

"You're sick Hook." Wendy hissed.

"Ai. That I am. Still, what is your choice going to be?" he asked. Either one was fine with him.

"I'll wait for Pan to rescue me." She said, folding her arms indignantly.

"One minor fault with that plan." Hook said, hoping she'd raise the subject of Pan.

"What's that?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"We've got Pan and his Lost Boys all on this ship this very moment. You see, once we had you, we knew we could lure Peter Pan and his Lost Boys out to the ship on a rescue mission. That is what they did, and we caught them. with me now' and you'll have the pleasure of seeing my slit their throats, one…by….one." Hook told Wendy. She gasped as he spoke.

"No please." She begged. She jumped off the bed and got on her knees before him, hands clasped together. "Spare their lives. I beg you. I'll be obedient, willing and everything if you let them go."

"Sorry pet. Not going to work. You see, eventually you'll be like that anyway. Only a matter of time. So…right now. I think I'd rather just kill my enemy. Understand? Now…come and watch." Hook ordered, standing up.

"I don't want to see my friends die. I'm not coming." Wendy told Hook. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the floor.

"Either you come and watch, or you come and die with them." He said brutally. Wendy gasped, and then her arm went limp as a sign of giving up. She followed Hook out, head hung low in submission. As she walked onto the deck, she was momentarily blinded. She could still hear though.

"Wendy!" She heard several boys' voices shout. She opened her eyes, and slowly they adjusted to the bright sunlight. Her eyes fell on the Lost Boys and Peter.

"Oh boys!" she exclaimed, pulling free from Hooks grasp and running towards them. Before anyone could stop her, she had enveloped several of them in a tight hug. Suddenly she was wrenched from them by Hook.

"Don't touch them Wendy. You'll put hope in their hearts and they have none. They die, here and now. I thought I'd start with the little ones first." Hook said, pulling one of the twins free. The boys all shouted, but Hook didn't listen, and heartlessly pulled his hook across the boy's neck. He fell to the floor clutching his bleeding throat. He died quickly. His twin was wailing. "Oh shut up." Hook shouted, grabbing the second twin and doing the same thing. Wendy was crying.

"Please Hook…stop." She begged, unable to watch. Hook turned to her.

"Watch them Wendy. You stand and watch, just like last night. If you don't….you'll be punished. Imagine your punishment Wendy, and decide whether or not you want to obey." Hook warned. Images filled Wendy's head, each worse than the last. She pulled her hands away from her face; where they had been covering her eyes. "Excellent." He said. Then he grabbed another lost boy, Nibs. He walked him over until he stood directly in front of Wendy. Then, ignoring Nib's protests, he slit the boy's throat. Wendy screamed as his blood splattered onto her face. She didn't stop watching though, as she saw the life leave his eyes. Hook threw the boys body to a near by pirate who dumped it o top of the twins. Hook pulled Tootles out from among the group. "Watch Wendy." Hook taunted cruelly before he slit another boys throat. Then he pushed the boy onto the pile of his friends' dead bodies, where Tootles presently died. Now only Slightly and Peter were left.

"Don't fear Wendy. To die would be an awful big adventure." Peter said as Hook grabbed Slightly, who made no protest.

"Bye Wendy." Slightly said. "Do your worst." He added to Hook before scowling. Hook nodded, and kneed the young boy in the genitals before slitting his throat. Slightly gurgled with pain, choking on his own blood as he clutched himself. He collapsed onto his friends and drowned on his own blood. Now only Peter was left.

"Ah. The last one. My arch nemesis. Peter Pan." Hook said, pacing in front of Peter. Peter didn't look afraid.

"Oh Hook. Please, let me say goodbye." Wendy begged. Hook turned on her.

"Not a chance Whore." She winced at the cruel term. "Last time I allowed that, you saved him with a Kiss, and I wound up inside that darn crocodile's stomach. Luckily it swallowed me whole and I was able to escape by cutting the beast up from inside. There's no way in hell I'm letting you say goodbye now." Hook snarled.

"You're a cruel man." Wendy said, but she disobeyed him anyway. She stepped to the side and looked at Peter. "Goodbye Peter. I'll never forget you. I'll join you someday."

"You'll join him now if you don't shut up." Hook threatened, grabbing her and placing his hook at her throat. Wendy continued anyway.

"I'm so sorry this has happened. I wish I hadn't come back. Then this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." She said before she thrust herself forward, impaling her own throat on Hook's hook. Hook was surprised and yanked back, cutting her even more. Wendy fell to her knees.

"No!" Peter screamed, trying to reach her. Wendy looked up at him and smiled, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth. She was taking longer to die than any of the boys.

"Shut up you fool. This is good. You get to watch Wendy die, as she watches you die." Hook said suddenly, walking up to Peter and forcing him onto his knees before Wendy. She reached out, a large effort of her part, and gripped his hand. Hook ran his hook along Peter's neck. His blood sprayed on Wendy's face. Hook watched them with a satisfied look on his face as Peter managed to choke one word out as both he and Wendy died.

"Goodbye."


End file.
